What's Wrong With Me?
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: Johan starts to spend more time with Jim and has become distant from Judai. Judai is left utterly confused as to why his best friend is suddenly acting this way. Will Johan be able to see Judai's despair in time? Or will he loose all he's had with Judai?
1. Noticing

**What's Wrong With Me?**

Ok ok ok! I know a few of you are mad at me for starting a new story when my others haven't been touched… MEH!! Blame this story for the insomnia I had until about 5:30 this morning -- I had enough time before I had gone to sleep to think threw most if not all of this story… so its gonna be short. XD

**Summary:** Johan starts to spend more time with Jim and has become distant from Judai. Judai is left utterly confused as to why his best friend is suddenly acting this way. When Judai goes to investigate, he sees something that he wishes he hadn't. Will Johan be able to fix the damage that is done? Or will he loose everything he had with Judai?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned GX all hell would break loose and it would still be running.

**Chapter 1: Noticing **

Something was off. He could tell that much. He may have been dense to most things non-duel related, but he wasn't dense when it came to this.

I mean, how could he?

Judai sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day. He was sitting on the rooftop of DA, where he and Johan had met. But said bluenette was missing. The bluenette hadn't been up to the rooftop for a while now.

Well, at least not with Judai.

"D-did I do something to anger him…?" Judai asked himself. "I mean… things were going great! And then he just started to hang out with Jim a lot more instead of me…" Judai rubbed his eyes viciously. Trying to stop the tears before they could even fall.

You see, it wasn't just Judai's imagination. Johan had just started to hang out with Jim more than with the brunette without so much as a small explanation as to why. At first Judai had just thought that he was being paranoid. But as the days went by, Johan had even started to avoid the poor boy. And had left Judai to wonder what he had done to Johan to make him act that way.

"It just doesn't make any sense…" he said to himself again. "This isn't like Johan at all! Maybe… maybe I _did_ do something to make him hate me…" Judai didn't even bother to hold back the silent tears that fell from his eyes. "Maybe…" Judai then shook his head hard back and forth, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. "I'm just thinking too much! I'm gonna go see the others!" he then stood up and raced down the stairs and back towards the red dorm.

**--**

When Judai had reached his dorm, he saw all of his friends there. Even Manjoume was there. He looked all about the room to see Jim and Johan sitting next to each other. They were sitting with Manjoume and Asuka. So there was no room for him. Judai sighed and went to sit over with Sho and Kenzen.

"Hey Aniki!" Sho and Kenzen shouted as they saw Judai walking over to there table. Once they realized they had said the same thing they started to glare at each other. "Hey! Who you calling Aniki?! Stop saying what I'm saying! Gr…" Judai chuckled and took a seat across from the arguing pair.

After a few minutes of their arguing Judai let out another sigh. He had to think of a way to stop their bickering…

"So what's for dinner today guys?" Judai asked. They both looked up at him, fight all but forgotten. They both smiled.

"Its you're favorite Aniki-sarus! Fried Shrimp!" Kenzen said. Judai's face lit up.

"Really?!" he asked happily. Sho nodded and Judai was at Dorothy in zero seconds flat. He grabbed a plate full of shrimp and was back to sitting with his two roommates. "Yay! Shrimp!" he shouted happily and he started to inhale his food. In only a few seconds, his plate was empty and he let out a sigh of content. "That was good!" Sho and Kenzen stared in amassment.

"Wow Aniki… how do you do that every meal?" Sho asked. Judai shrugged.

"I just do. Nothing really to it." Judai answered. Sho and Kenzen shrugged too and went back to finishing their dinners.

Just then Judai heard some chairs move and he shifted his head to see that Jim and Johan were leaving. And it was just those too. Judai quickly fixed his gaze so that he was staring at his empty plate, making it seem like he was wishing it would fill up again. He waited till Jim and Johan passed by their table, not even letting Judai know that they knew that he had arrived, to look up at them again. He almost glared at Jim and looked at Johan with a slight longing in his eyes.

"_Maybe it was something I did to make Johan made at me…_" Judai thought miserably. He then blinked and noticed a hand in front of his face. He looked over to see that it was Sho's hand.

"You ok Aniki? You seem a little out of it today?" he asked in a very worried tone. Judai shook his head and offered the little duelist his trademark grin. However, unbeknownst to the others, it was fake.

"Fine Sho!" he answered, grin still on his face. "I guess I'm just a little tired. I think I'm gonna head up to bed now!"

"Are you ok Aniki?! Are you getting sick?! Do you want me to go get Fonda-Sensai?!" Sho said going into full panic mode. Judai chuckled and waved the panic attack with his hand.

"Hai hai! I'm fine! I'm not sick! Just tired! No need to worry Sho!" he replied.

"You sure Aniki-don? You do look kinda pale…" Kenzen started. Judai waved it off again.

"I'm fine! I just need some sleep!" Judai then stood up. Sho made a motion to stand up too. "You can stay here Sho! I'm fine! Really!" and with that Judai left the cafeteria and went up to his, Sho's and Kenzen's room. He got in his pajama's and flopped down on his bed.

_Kuri…?_ Cooed the little fuzzball as it appeared in front of Judai.

"Hm? Oh hey buddy." Judai said with a weak smile.

_Kuri!_

"What do you mean I sound depressed? I'm fine!"

_Kuri! Kurii! Kuri!!_

"'You're not fine! And you know it!'?! I am fine! And _you_ know it!"

_Kuri…Kuri…?_

"'Are you trying to convince me… or yourself…?'" Judai repeated his partner's words slowly. Judai looked off to the side, a distant look on his face. "…I'm trying to convince… me…" he finally admitted. "Who am I kidding?! I'm worried I lost my best friend and I don't know what I did wrong!" Judai turned over on his side and pulled the covers up over his head. "Night buddy!" Judai said to Kuriboh. The little ball of fuzz just looked on in worry and sadness for his partner.

--

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing Jim?" Johan asked the taller boy as they made their way back to the Obelisk dorms.

"Well what do you think mate?" Jim asked back.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking!" Johan snapped back slightly irritated. He took a deep breath. "Gomen… its just I don't know if this is hurting Judai or not…"

"Knowing Judai, the bloke probably hasn't even noticed yet." Jim said with a slight chuckle.

"And if he has noticed…?"

"Then its hard to say mate. This is Judai we're talking about after all."

"That's true…" Johan said trailing off. "Argh! This whole this is just very confusing!" he said as he rubbed his hands over his head aggressively. Once he was done with that, he sighed again. "Oh well… too late to turn back now… right?"

"Yup, we're already at your room!" Jim said with a chuckle as they stopped in front of the nicely decorated door. Johan smacked him in the arm.

"I'm being serious!" he said angrily. Jim kept chuckling and rubbed his arm.

"Alright! Alright! No need to get violent! And to answer your question… ya I think it is too late to go back..." Johan sighed again.

"I was hopping you wouldn't say that. Oh well. Night Jim."

"Night mate!" and with that Johan went into his room and Jim kept walking to his.

Johan just took off his boots and just lied down on the bed. Another sigh escaped his lips as Ruby appeared on his shoulders.

_Rubi. Rubi!_

"You say that now Ruby…" Johan said leaving his sentence hanging. He then closed his eyes.

_Rubi!_

"I know! I know! Its just… this doesn't feel right to me…"Johan then stood up and looked back and the red dorm. He saw Kenzen and Sho walking up to their room. "Judai went to bed before them? That's new…" he said to himself, slightly surprised. "Must be tired or something…" and with a shrug, Johan lied down on his bed again and was almost instantly asleep.

--

GAH!! Half of this thing did NOT want to get written! And yes I know its kinda short but bare with me for a bit! And I would like to know if people like it, hate it, want me to hit it with a baseball bat and throw it into a pit of fire. Tell me in reviews!

CYA SOON! -Angel


	2. Confessions Of the Heart

(swipes laptop from brothers) damn brothers…ANYWAYS! Hiya! Back! XD not much to say this time! So get reading! Do it!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned GX Johan and Judai would be together, Amon would be BEYOND DEAD and there would be more shirtless Johan scenes (fan girl nosebleed moment)

**Chapter 2: Confessions Of the Heart**

_He was running._

_He didn't know what he was running from, but all he knew was that he just had to run._

_Run from his problems._

_Johan looked back behind him and saw a giant black shadow looming over him, keeping up with his running. Johan gasped at seeing how close the shadow had gotten and started to run faster._

_When he turned his head back forward, he gasped. It was Judai and he wasn't facing him._

"_JUDAI!" Johan called out as he stopped running and caught his breath. Once the shadow got a look at Judai it seemed to shrink, as if waiting for Johan to start running again. "Judai! I'm so glad that you're safe!" Johan said smiling. But his smile faded as he saw that Judai didn't seem to notice that he was there. "Judai? You ok bud?" he put his hand on Judai's shoulder and turned him around. He gasped and took a step back._

_There were tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy._

"_Judai? What's wrong?!" Johan asked putting his other hand on Judai's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Who hurt you?! Tell me!" Judai's look of pain then seemed to increase as a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes. "Judai…?"_

"_Johan…" Judai said slowly as he looked to the ground so that his eyes were covered by his bangs. "Why do you do this to me…? Do you hate me this much?! Do you really want to hurt me this badly for something I don't even know I did?! And if I did you could have just told me Johan!" he then started to visible shake. Johan looked at him with nothing but confusion._

"_W-what are you talking about Judai?" Johan asked the smaller boy. Judai stopped shaking and unknown to Johan his eyes widened considerably. "When did I hurt you? When did I make any notion that I hated you? How can I tell you what you did when you haven't done anything?"_

"_Y-you don't know…?" Judai asked sounding confused and more hurt than he did a moment ago. He then looked up at Johan and anger was written all over his face. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Judai started shaking again but out of anger. "YOU BASTARD!" and with that he punched Johan hard on the cheek._

_End nightmare_

Johan shot up in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. His hand quickly went up to the spot where Judai had punched him in his nightmare. Ruby appeared on his shoulder and looked rather worried.

_Rubi?_ She asked.

"I-its nothing Ruby…" Johan replied to his spirit partner. "Just a nightmare… One that I could have sworn was real…" he then started to gently stroke where the dream Judai punched him, as if the skin was actually just hit.

_Rubi?_

"At first I was being chased by something… Then I met up with Judai and he was crying. When I asked what was wrong he got mad at me and punched me and then I woke up…" Johan said answering the question. "What do you think it means Ruby?"

_Rubi!_

"Wait…WHAT?!" Johan asked looking really confused at the little purple cat. "It means I'm an idiot?! How?!"

_Rubi! Rubi! Rubii!_

"What do you mean 'If you have to ask you're more of an idiot!'!?" Johan sighed, annoyed. "I hate it when you get like this… But seriously… What do you think it means?"

_Rubi rubi rubi…_

"I havta figure it out for myself?!" Johan then pouted, crossed his arms over his chest and lied back down on the bed (pouting Johan! XD KAWAII!!) "Stubborn duel spirit…" he muttered. Ruby then "humphed" and walked up and sat on his face. "HEY!"

Ruby chuckled and made no signs of moving whatsoever. (evil Ruby! :3)

--

**At the Osirus dorm…**

Kenzen and Sho had long since gotten dressed and gone to breakfast, but since it was Saturday, Judai was able to sleep in.

And just like Johan, Judai's sleep was interrupted with nightmares as well…

"N…no! I… I didn't mean it!" Judai said in his sleep. "No! Get back! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'll never do it again! NO!" Judai yelled as he sat up at 90 miles an hour in his bed, knocked his head against the bunk above his, and fell down on the floor… on his head. "Ow…" Hane Kuriboh appeared over him, trying not to chuckle at his partners antic's. But once Kuriboh saw that his partner was alright, he got a look of worry all over his fuzzy face. "Don't give me that look." Judai said pointing to Kuriboh. "You give me that enough as it is!"

_Kuri!_

"It was just a nightmare! …And I usually do do that in the morning when Sho scares me to wake me up…" Judai admitted sweatdropping.

_Kuri…?_ Judai sighed at the question.

"Fine. I was being chased by a Fried Shrimp city that said I ate almost all of its population! (now how many of you people saw that coming? No really… I GOTTA know…) Admittedly I did eat a FEW of them! But not almost the entire city!" Judai threw his hands up into the air to make his point seem more real.

_Kuri!_ Kuriboh said in a warning…Kuri. Judai pouted and put his arms over his chest.

"Ok so I did eat most of the city… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Kuriboh's look of slight anger changed to a happy one as he cooed happily, flying around Judai's head. Judai laughed slightly. Kuriboh then stopped and looked Judai in the eyes, a serious look on his little face.

_Kuri, kuri kuri?_ Judai sighed.

"Why do you bring this up?" he said as his face went to one of slight pain. "Its Johan's choice who he hangs out with. And if he wants to hang out with Jim more than me that's fine…!" Judai then looked of to the side so that his bangs covered his eyes and he started shaking slightly. "He doesn't need my permission for who he can hang out with or not…!" he then started to sob slightly. Kuriboh could only just watch and try to think of a way to cheer up the poor depressed boy. He then took a chance.

_Kuri…ku ri kuri Kuri?_

"I care what Johan thinks…because…" Judai then lifted his head to look up at the ceiling in thought. Why did he care so much about what Johan thought? Sure they were best friends… but was it really something to cry over? "I care so much because… because…" Judai trialed off, not sure of the answer himself.

_Kuri…?_ Judai blushed madly.

"WHAT?! NO!" Judai said trying to protest. "What are you talking about Kuriboh?!"

_Kuri!_

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!!" Judai then started to try and hide his blush but then gave up when he saw that slight smirk on Kuriboh's face and he knew that he had lost. He sighed. "Ok… I guess that… I am…" the rest was mumbled so Kuriboh didn't hear it.

_Kuri?_ Kuriboh asked putting a wing to where and ear should have been.

"I LOVE JOHAN!" Judai shouted up to the heavens. "HAPPY NOW?! I ADMITTED IT!" Kuriboh smiled and nodded.

_Kuri!_ Judai's face then went back to one of depression.

"But that just makes me feel worse… what if… What if Johan was able to tell that I was in love with him and didn't want to havta deal with that? Or that he's not like that? Or that he hates me for it? I could live with not having Johan love me back… but hating me? I…I don't think I could live with myself if Johan hated me…! I wish he would just talk to me so that this could all get sorted out! I hate not knowing what Johan thinks of me right now! I hate it!" Judai then punched the floor in the middle of his rant, now completely shaking.

Kuriboh jumped slightly at the sudden movement and nuzzled Judai's cheek in an effort to calm him down. It seemed that it worked 'cause Judai stopped shaking and brought his hand up and rested it on Kuriboh's head.

"G-gomen Aibou…" Judai said slowly. "I didn't mean to get that upset… I think I'm gonna go take a shower to get myself back together before someone notices how much of a mess I am…" Judai then stood up and opened the door to his room.

He walked down to the showers and was met with something small and blue.

"Oh! Hey Sho!" Judai said putting on a fake grin. Sho didn't seem to notice and grinned back.

"Hiya Aniki!" Sho replied. Then his face went from happy to worry. "Are you ok? I heard banging a few minutes ago…" Judai laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I woke up with a start, hit my head on the bunk above me, the floor, and Hane Kuriboh was laughing at me so I tried to catch him and fell over my own two feet…" he sweatdropped as he lied about the last part. Sho joined him and sweatdropped buckets.

"You need to learn to be more careful Aniki!" Sho said. "So, me and Kenzen already ate! So shall we meet you with the others at the front of the school?"

"Sure! I'll be there in a bit! Just wanna shower and grab some quick breakfast!"

"Aniki…? Its eleven o'clock…" Sho said leaving the sentence hanging. Judai's face fell to one of shock.

"It is?" Sho nodded. "Kuso! I wanted to get up in time for lunch! Now its just a late breakfast and early lunch!" Sho face faulted.

"Well there's always tomorrow Aniki! So hurry up will ya? Bye!" and with that Sho took off with a slight run to go meet the others. Once Sho was out of sight, Judai's smile faded and he walked into the bathroom. He then stepped into one of the shower stalls and just let the hot water hit his tense body. (more like smexy body but Aya-Nee-Chan has dibs…)

"I don't know if I'll be able to lie to them anymore like that…" Judai said to himself, trialing off. "It kinda makes me sick to do that…" he then put his hand to his stomach and rested his head against the wall. "Maybe I am getting a cold… I think I'll go and see Ayukawa-Sensei like Sho said I should…" Judai then shook his head. "Naw! I'm just thinking to much! Either that or I'm hungry… Gah! Better hurry then!" Judai then finished up with his shower, got dressed, and ran out to get his food from Dorothy. (if it bothers you that I'm using her English name, tell meh…along with her Japanese name…)

Once he was done eating he started to walk up to where he had promised to meet Sho and the others. He sighed again.

"And here I thought that love was a wonderful thing…" he said to the sky. "But to me… it just sucks…"

--

Feh crappy ending to a chapter but its 2 in the morning and I'm tired -- as per usual read and review. And all criticism is welcome! Unless you're just being a smartass who just wants to say every little thing that's wrong then get the (beep) out. Arigato to Chazzyluvergirl (gomen if that's misspelled -.-;) who corrected me on a few things! XD I shalt update soon if I can!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	3. Mistakes

Angel: (sneaks into writers room and posts this before hiding) Um…. Hi? (sees angry people and sweatdrops) Meh. I'm gonna admit this. I lost mah motivation to write… for a long time… But I's back now! ^^ And I also had to catch this little bastard. (holds up a net with a bunny in it) My plot bunny got away from me! DX So ya…. I'm gonna try and finish this story up before the end of the month :P Then get right back into updating. Yay! So no throwing stuff at me! v.v Oh! And I dedicate this chapter to Kyo-Chan :D You've put up with me for so long… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** For the last time NO! I DON'T OWN IT!! If I did I wouldn't need a job as a cashier -.-

**Chapter 3: Mistakes**

Johan and Jim were walking down from the Obelisk dorms to the front of the school. It was just after twelve in the after noon and everyone was meeting up at the front of the school for a day of fun. Karen was strapped to Jim's back while Ruby was perched on Johan's shoulder. They had walked in silence all the way up to this point. Finally, the silence had gotten to be too much for Jim so he decided to break it.

"So…" Jim started. He continued when he saw the smaller boy look up at him. "Do you still doubt your choice on how you're handling this?" Johan sighed and looked back down at the ground.

"I was hoping you would ask that… and hoping you wouldn't." The Gem Beast wielder stated as he kept his gaze to the ground. "I had this weird dream last night… At first, this shadow thing was chasing me. I eventually ran into Judai… but when I found him, he was crying and when I asked him what was wrong, he just got angry, punched me and then I woke up." He summarized. "I can't shake the feeling that that might happen… but I'm not sure what to do about it." The taller boy put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hm… that is quite a predicament mate. I'm not sure what to tell ya." He finally said. "As I told you last night, to me it seems to that it's too late to go back and on what you've been doing. So my advice to you is to just wait and see. And if you find yourself in a situation like that one, just make sure you pick your words better then in your dream." Johan mulled this over for a few moments. Of course, he would choose his words carefully. He would never want to hurt the happy go lucky brunette. Just being around the other was like having your own personal sun. It was hard to be sad around him. Johan eventually nodded.

"You're right…" he finally said. "I will choose what I say much better this time! I don't want him to get the wrong idea about things! I just hope that he listens." Johan sighed again.

"He's Judai." Jim said matter a factly. Johan looked up at him confused. "He'll listen no matter what you have to say mate. You know him better then anyone. Do you really think that he would just walk away from a friend?" The Aussie asked.

"Once again you're right Jim." The blunette said with hope in his voice. He was smiling again as the others came into view. Manjoume and Kenzan were arguing over the size of Kenzan's brain while Sho and Asuka were watching in silence, sighing the whole time. "Oi mina!" Johan called over when they were in earshot. Kenzan and Manjoume stopped arguing for a second to give them a quick hello before going right back to there arguing.

"Hi guys." Asuka said with a smile. Asuka was in her trademark position, arms crossed under her chest. She sighed again as Kenzan out Manjoume in a headlock. "No matter what you say or do, they always just end up fighting. Why must they do this everyday?"

"HE STARTED IT!!" Kenzan and Manjoume yelled at the same time. They both glared at each other, lighting shooting out of their eyes and at the other. "I DID NOT!! GRR!!" they then started to fight again. This time more physical then verbal. Johan chuckled lightly.

"How long have they been at it, Asuka-Chan?" he asked the other Obelisk.

"Not long, actually." She answered her attention now on Johan. "We just got here a few moments before you did. Kenzan said something, Manjoume insulted him, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Johan nodded.

"Not that hard knowing those two." The blue exchange student chuckled a bit once more. He put his hands behind his head as he watched a bit himself. Manjoume and Kenzan put each other in headlocks and began to give each other noogies. Jim chuckled a bit.

"They fight almost as often as Manjoume yells at poor Judai." Jim said with a slight smirk.

"Speaking of Judai, where is he?" Johan asked, perking up a bit. Asuka smiled a knowing smile.

"Not here yet. So keep your pants on, Lover boy." Asuka said with the same smile on her face. Johan flushed instantly. Sho blinked and looked at Asuka confused, while Jim just chuckled and tried to look like he knew nothing.

"Lover boy?" the mini Ra student said. "What are you talking about Asuka?" she glanced at Johan who was looking at her in utter confusion.

"It's a secret, Sho" she said with a wink. Sho deflated instantly, letting it drop. Asuka looked back at Johan, who was motioning for her to come a little closer. Once they were out of ear shot, Johan spoke up.

"How do you know?!" He asked in a loud whisper.

"It wasn't supposed to be bluntly obvious?" The Obelisk said, tilting her head to the side a bit. Johan hit his hand to his forehead and let out a slight groan. The others mouth twitched up into a smile once more. "Well, you have to know where to look. And me being the 'Master of Love's' sister, you tend to pick up on a few things. Including who likes who." She said using air quotations around "Master of Love". "And you and Judai are just perfect for each other." Johan finally took his head out of his hands and looked up at the blond.

"Really? You think so?" he asked. Asuka just nodded. The Gem Beast wielder's face lit right up. However, it soon turned into a frown. "But Judai's all but dense when it comes to this kind of thing! How do you know it'll work out."

"I just know about these things." She said knowingly. She turned back to the others and began to walk over to them. "Okay you guys! Break it up!" she clapped her hands as she walked over to the still arguing Kenzan and Manjoume. The two stopped fighting, crossed their arms over there chests, and looked away from each other, pouting a bit. Johan walked back over to stand next to Jim.

"Asuka knows…. Doesn't she?" Jim asked. Once again, the red tink appeared on Johan's face.

"….Maybe…." Johan said. Jim smirked.

"That's a yes." He said.

"How is it that what took me weeks to figure out, took you guys only seconds to get?" Johan asked with a huff.

"This kind of thing is complicated when it's happening to you, mate." Jim stated. "But from an outside perspective, it's kind of obvious."

"You don't have to put it like that!" Johan said taking a step forward, a bright blush clear on his face. In response, Jim took a step backward. As a result, Johan fell over a perfectly placed rock and started to fall forward. Jim landed on the ground with a thud, and Johan landed right on top of Jim, his blush still on his face from moments before. "Oh…sorry Jim!" Johan said, going into full apologize mode.

"Hey guys! Whats up!" a certain red clad duelist asked, making his presence known.

"Aw crap!" Johan said as he tried to get off Jim before Judai saw him. But he was too late. Judai ran up to them and spotted Johan on top of Jim, with a blush on his face. The huge grin that he had on his face was instantly turned into a frown. A look of sadness appeared on his face right away. He clearly got the wrong idea.

"Are you alright, Aniki?" Sho asked as he began his way over to Judai. Judai put on another fake smile when he turned to Sho, and this one wasn't masked as well as the others.

"Ya I'm fine Sho!" Judai said. "I just remembered I forgot something back at my room! Be back in a few guys!" And with that, Judai took off running in the direction of the woods.

"Judai! Wait!" Johan said finally getting to his feet. "Dammit!" he started to run after the happy go lucky boy, but a strong hand stopped him. He looked behind him to look the owner right in the eye. "Why'd you stop me, Jim?!" he asked the tall Aussie, a little angry.

"I think you should just let him go and calm down himself mate." He answered the question, ignoring the slight venom in it. "I just think its best that he sort out what he just saw by himself." Johan shrugged off the hand that was on his shoulder.

"But what if he comes to a completely wrong conclusion, and things take a horrible turn?!" he accused. "Screw what I said before! I'm making this thing right, here and now!" That was all the bluenette said before he took off after Judai.

"Johan!" Jim called out in a last attempt to stop the other. Of course, his cries were ignored. He sighed and took off his hat, running his hand through his hair. "Well this will be interesting to say the least…" he said to himself. "I just hope the blokes are able to fix this problem."

--

**With Judai…**

Judai didn't know where he was running to, all that mattered was that he got away from where he just was.

'_Johan was on top of Jim!_' he shouted in his head. '_I should have seen the signs long before! He doesn't love me! He loves Jim! Why?! Why dammit?!_' tears brimmed in Judai's eyes, but he ignored them. Because of his blurred vision, he was having a little trouble seeing. So he ended up tripping over a tree root and falling face first into the dirt. Judai clutched at the dirt as he slowly began to sit up a bit. He only got as far as onto his hands and knees before he stopped.

"Why?!" He kept asking himself. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why!?" each time he shouted, he slammed his hand into the dirt, making the side of his palm turn a little red. "Why didn't I notice it before?! There was nothing more then friendship between us! He loves Jim! And not me!" He shakily got to his feet. He put his forearm to his eyes and cried silently into it, letting out a few hiccups every few moments.

"Judai!" a voice rang out through the forest. Judai's head sprang up to the source of the voice.

'_J…Johan…?! Why would he run after me like this?! He must feel guilty or something! That's it… he doesn't love me… he loves Jim…_' Judai's heart sank each time he thought those words. It just hurt so much…

"Judai there you are!" Johan finally made his way over to Judai. He was panting and he leaned over onto his knees, holding himself up by his hands. "Jeez you do run fast… Why did you run off like that? Its not what you think!" but Judai wasn't even looking at the other. He was just staring at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "Judai….?"

"Why….?" The question was just above a whisper.

"Why what Judai? Why did I run after you?" Johan asked. "You totally got the wrong idea! I didn't want-" Johan wasn't able to finish his sentence. Judai's head shot up and he looked at Johan, his big wide eyes filled to the brim with tears, a look of pure agony on his face.

"Why can't you love me instead of Jim?!" Judai blurted out. Johan took a step back. Out of all the things that he expected Judai to say, that was not one of them. "Am I to clingy?! To naïve? Tell me! What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me?!" he was now shouting. "Tell me!" Johan was at a complete lost for words. He just stared blankly at Judai, eyes wide and his mouth open slightly.

Judai had had enough of the silence. He closed his eyes tight again and took off running in the direction that he had just been going. Johan could only just stare after the other, trying to digest what had happened.

What had Johan done…?

--

HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK WAY TO LONG TO TYPE!! DX I wanted this up a freaking month ago! Dammit I'm lazy! Naw but I also got sick and you people don't care do ya? Bah! But I am off this week and I am DETERMINED to get this thing done and over with before I go back to school! And as a reward for putting up with having to wait so freaking long for updates. I'm giving you guys a choice! :D

Would you like the last chappie to have a lemon in it? ;O Or no lemon? VOTE NOW!!!

I hope this was worth the wait! And I will be back soon dammit! –Angel


	4. Mending Wounds

Angel: *headdesk* I'm not even gonna bother with an excuse this time x.x But as promised, here's an extra long chapter! This is dedicated to my Onee-Chan! Who I think gave up on me ever updating again…..DX! *headdesk times 2000* ¬¬ Fucking took me long enough! DAMN ME HAVING A LIFE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GX! But Johan owns Judai. *nods*

**Chapter 4: Mending Wounds**

Judai had no idea where he was running to, all he really cared about was getting away from Johan. He held his eyes closed as tightly as he could get them, but the tears still seemed to leak out of those brown eyes of his. Trees and bushes kept popping up, scratching his bare skin, and tearing at his clothes. None of this seemed to matter to the heart broken teen.

Not only had he seen Johan on top of Jim, he had cried in front of the bluenette and also made it very clear that he loved him. Of all the people to follow after him, why did it have to be Johan? He had at least expected Sho or Kenzan to follow him, maybe even Jim. But Johan? That didn't make any sense to the Hane Kuriboh user at all. Spending all this time having avoided him, only to follow him when he ran off to be alone? That left more questions then answers for Judai. But he doubted he would ever get those answers to these new found questions, at the very least not easily. The only questions that he wanted answered right away were mainly the ones that revolved around Johan and his relationship.

Would they still be able to be friends after this? Even if Johan was with Jim instead of him? Would Judai ever be able to get over his love for Johan? Would Jim get mad at Judai for loving _his_ Johan?

That last question caused a quiet sob to escape from Judai's lips, joining in the tears that were already streaming down his face. His heart throbbed with a quick shot of pain as the thought lingered in his mind. Johan… he belonged to Jim now, and would never be his. That one thought alone nearly destroyed his already crushed heart. That there was no room for him in Johan's heart, if he would still make room for the brunette. Judai was sure that Johan truly hated him now for what he had said to him.

I mean… who wouldn't?

The thought of someone loving you, when you didn't even want anything to do with them anymore, still wanting to be your friend? That just sounded ridiculous, even to one such as Judai. He had absolutely no idea what he would say about it to Johan the next time he saw him, however. But, he wasn't thinking of such a thing just yet. He couldn't think of things right at the moment. All he wanted to think about right now was getting some alone time, and crying his little heart and sorrows out. The brunette just needed some place where no one would be able to find him, even if they went looking all over the place for him.

As if his luck was finally turning in his favor, in some twisted and messed up way, Judai's foot caught on a tree root, causing him to trip and fall into a nearby hole. Judai let out a yelp of surprise as he stumbled downward into the hole, his previous thoughts now forgotten. Once he finally reached the bottom, he let out a slight "Oof!" as he landed on his back. He let out a groan as he slowly sat up, rubbing his lower back and butt. Judai let out a sigh. Least he found his place to cry, that was a plus. The Osiris student began to stand up, only to let out a cry of pain and fall back on his butt.

"_Kuri?_" Kuriboh asked as he appeared next to his partner. Judai let out a wince as he turned and smiled weakly at the little fuzz ball.

"Don't worry, Aibou." He said in a tired and half-cracking voice. "Its just a sprain. Nothing to bad. I'll be fine." He gently rubbed his ankle, wincing again at the contact. Another high pitched noise flew into Judai's ears and he sighed. "I said I would be fine, no need to scold me."

"_Kuri?_" Kuriboh tilted his whole body to the side in confusion. Judai blinked at his partner.

"You mean that wasn't you talking Aibou?" Judai asked. Kuirboh shook himself from side to side in a "no" fashion. "Then who said that…?" Judai blinked again and looked around his surrounds. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as something caught his eyes. Kuriboh flew over to said object and bent down to get a better look. As soon as Kuriboh was over the item, a loud bark was heard and a light brown dogs head appeared out of nowhere. "Huh?" Judai tilted his head to the side. "Whats a dog doing here?" The dog let out a bark and ran over to the fallen Judai. Upon closer inspection, the brunette noticed that the dog was transparent. After a moment, it hit him. "Oh! You're a duel monster, aren't you? Um…Outstanding Dog Marron, right?" The dog nodded, letting out another happy bark as it wagged its tail.

"_Kuri."_ Kuriboh smiled as he flew around the dog, another bark escaping the duel sprits mouth as he ran around Judai. After running around Judai a few more times, the duel spirit stopped in front of him, frowning as it sat back down, nuzzling his fuzzy head on Judai's knee.

"Something wrong, buddy?" Judai asked, tilting his head to the side. A whine was the only sound the dog made as it moved its head towards Judai's hurt ankle, sniffing at it a little before lying down with its head right above it, licking at the sprain with a transparent tongue. This causes a sad smile to appear on Judai's lips, remembering his sadness that he momentarily forgot. "…Oh…That…" he shook his head, that sad smile turning sadder. "Its nothing…" Judai looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his tear stained face once more. His shoulders slumped as he leaned against the stone wall, ignoring the dog for the moment. "…It doesn't matter anymore…" this time his statement was just above a whisper, Dog Marron having to use his dog hearing to fully understand.

"_Kuri…Kuri?"_ Kuriboh asked, frowning alone with the spirit dog. Judai just shook his head, not daring use his voice as more tears fell down his cheeks. His red clad shoulders began to shake with sobs as he brought his hands up to his eyes, going back to just trying to ignore the world while he cried out his sorrows.

Despite his attempts at not speaking, a few words make their way out of the Orisis students lips. "Whats wrong with me…? I go to find a quiet place to just cry… and I find myself in the Well of Forgotten Cards (**1**)" Judai said through a sob, continuing to ignore the worried glances of the dog and his abiou. "…Oh well… At least Johan's not here to see me like this…" However, as they say, Speak of the Devil, and so shall he appear.

"Judai! Where are you bud?!" Johan's voice rang out all through the well, as well as the near by forest. Judai's head shot up, fear and pain written all over his tear covered face.

'…_No! H-he… Can't find me…! Not yet! …Not like this…_' Judai thought, keeping his sobs as quiet as he could, not wanting to be found by the object of his affections.

"Come on Judai! I just wanna talk! You got the wrong idea, bud!" Johan's voice echoed once more. Why was he even hear? Wasn't he supposed to be with Jim right about now?

Judai bit his lip, hard, as he had the sudden urge to call out to Johan, to let the other comfort him, hold him in his arms and tell him that everything was okay. But Judai doubted that would happen. He wanted to just talk about useless things, he guessed, and then have nothing to do with Judai. This thought caused more tears to run down Judai's face, as his hands came up and covered his vision once more as the tears kept spilling out.

While Judai continued to cry, a card near by glowed, another spirit leaving the safety of its card to see what all the noise was about. The spirit looked like a phoenix, a green helmet with a feather on top on its head, silver and orange armor covering both of its wings. The phoenix let out a quiet caw as it looked upon Judai with sadness in its eyes.

"Judai!" Johan called out once more, growing fainter as he moved farther and farther away from where Judai was. The phoenix looked up, a sudden flash of determination in its blue eyes. The spirit spread its wings as it began to fly into the air, all of this being missed by the depressed teen.

The phoenix reached the top of the hole in a matter of seconds, looking around for Johan. Seeing him farther off then the spirit would have liked, it began to fly at high speeds, trying to reach Johan as fast as it could.

No one that was able to see spirits, deserved to cry such tears, the phoenix deduced.

--

"Judai!" Johan called out again, starting to become exhausted from running around after Judai. So far, he had no luck in finding the red clad boy. How was he able to get so far, so fast? Johan was baffled as he stopped for a moment to run a hand through his blue hair, feeling just flat out horrible about this whole situation.

The Gem Beast wielder had just unknowingly passed the Well of Forgotten Cards a few minutes ago, missing where the brunette had fallen. If Johan had thought of it, he would have gone straight to the well, figuring Judai would have gone there for comfort from the many spirits down there. But of course, Johan thought Judai would be somewhere else, the thought not even crossing his mind.

Luckily for him, he hadn't needed think of it. Just moments before he was about to call out for Judai once more, he heard a loud caw coming from the way he had just come. Turing around on his heel, Johan was met with the sight of a duel spirit, and a phoenix one at that.

"Oh! A spirit!" Johan said to himself. Once the spirit got closer to him, the Gem Beast holder was able to tell what kind of monster this spirit was. "You're Rallis the Star Bird, aren't you?" He asked the spirit. The phoenix gave a light nod as it flapped its wings to keep itself in the air. "Do you need something? Or are you looking for someone, like me?" Johan said, turning his head to the side. Rallis turned around and began to fly back towards the well, motioning with its head for Johan to follow. Figuring it was something important, Johan began to follow the spirit, albeit a bit reluctantly.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the well. Rallis landed on the ground, looking straight into the well before looking back up a Johan, who was now kneeling by the edge of the hole.

"What are you trying to show me, Rallis?" Johan asked quietly. The duel spirit just nodded its head towards the hole, not offering anymore information. Johan was about to question the duel spirit once more, when he heard a faint sob from the bottom of the Well. Blue eyes widened as he leaned down more to see if he was only hearing things. He wasn't. Another sob echoed throughout the hole.

'_Judai!_' Johan instantly thought. The Gem Beast wielder was about to jump in, when the phoenix held up a wing. Johan was about to yell at the spirit, when the duel monster once again nodded its head in a certain direction. Johan's eyes followed where the spirit nodded, and his blue orbs quickly fell onto a nearby rope later, probably used by Manjoume when he first got the Ojama brothers. Johan quickly stood up and went straight for the ladder. '_Perfect!_' The Obelisk student turned back to the well, about to thank the duel spirit, only to find the phoenix gone. '_Where did she go?_' He asked himself, tilting his head to the side. He quickly shook his blue covered head as he made his way back to the well. '_I can worry about that later! First, Judai!_' and with that thought, Johan made sure to secure the later to something before he through the rest of it down the well.

"Now or never…" Johan mumbled to himself as he began to make his way down the well. He just hopped he could fix things before this situation got any worse.

--

Back down at the bottom of the well, Judai was still leaning up against the stone wall, his hands still at his face. Hane Kuriboh was perched on his shoulder, while the dog duel spirit was still by his ankle, trying to think of any way to help. Soon, however, when a rope ladder fell from the top of the well, the duel spirits attention went straight to it, wondering where it had come from.

Not even a minute after the ladder was thrown down, Johan came climbing down, looking a little out of breath. Kuriboh let out a rather loud Kuri, which finally got Judai's attention. The heartbroken boy looked at his partner in confusion, before following his gaze, his brown eyes finally reached relief filled blue ones. All the color from Judai's face drained all the way to the floor as he curled into himself, trying to look as small as possible.

'_Please let me be seeing things! Please!'_ he thought as he pushed himself even further into the stone wall.

A frown made its way onto Johan's lips as he quietly and quickly strode over to Judai. Out of the corner of his eyes, Johan saw another duel spirit, this time it was a dog instead of a phoenix. His frown seemed to deepen as he noticed how swollen the others ankle was compared to the other one. Once he reached Judai, Johan kneeled down in front of the ankle and ever so gently pulled it out from under the Orisis student.

A gasp escaped Judai as a sudden burning pain flared up from his ankle. He whimpered as he felt strong but gentle hands caressing his ankle, closing his eyes tightly in pain. "...J-Johan…! S-stop…!" he whimpered out, not daring pull his ankle back in fear that it would hurt more if he did. "…It hurts…!" At hearing this, the already gentle touch seemed to get even gentler, the owner of the hands not wanting to hurt Judai even further. Naturally, however, Johan was to stubborn to let go of Judai's ankle.

"Not a chance, Ju-Chan." Johan started to say, not noticing what he called Judai. "Your ankle looks pretty bad. And I doubt you can climb out of here all by yourself. So lets get out-"

"I don't want to leave!" Judai called out, balling his hands up into fists. Johan instantly stopped talking as he looked at Judai in pure confusion. "I…I can down here for a reason…! And I'll leave when I'm good and ready…!" He looked away from Johan, already able to feel hot fresh tears wanting to fall out of his eyes. The bluenette stared at Judai a few more moments before huffing and fully sitting on the ground in front of Judai, being careful to not drop the others hurt ankle. Judai quickly cast a glance at Johan, wondering what he was doing.

"Well until you're ready to go, I'm not leaving!" Johan said, a slight grin coming onto his lips. "You're gonna need help outta here, and I'm not making that trip twice. So I'm staying until you're satisfied." Judai's gaze quickly went back to Johan's face, his own laced with disbelief. If Johan was here, that defeated the whole purpose of coming down here, well more like trying to run away, since falling in the well was an accident, to cry alone. Judai wanted to yell at Johan. Tell him to leave him alone and get out of his life. But, Judai being Judai, none of those words even made it to his throat, let alone out of his mouth. He didn't want to yell at Johan, not when he was just trying to help. And he was right… Judai _would_ need help getting out of the well. So after a few moments, a sigh escaped Judai's lips as he looked down at the ground, not wanting Johan to see his eyes.

"…I'm ready…Lets just go…" Judai said just above a whisper. Johan let out a sigh of his own as a weak smile came onto his lips. He got up from his sitting position and kneeled in front of Judai, his back to the other. "…What are you doing…?" he asked slowly as he looked at the other.

"Waiting for you to get on my back, duh." Johan said like it was the clearest thing in the world. "You climbing out yourself would defeat the purpose of me coming down here, and I can't carry you bridal style and climb out myself." The second part caused a slight pink tint to come onto Judai's cheeks at the mere thought of being carried like that by Johan. "So, I'm giving you a piggy back! So hop on!" the Gem Beast wielder grinned slightly, enjoying this a little more then he should. After a few more moments of hesitation, Judai nodded to himself and, using the wall for support, slowly stood up enough to get onto Johan's back. As soon as Judai was on the others back, Johan wrapped his arms around his waist and grabbed Judai's near end, causing Judai to blush once more. Johan was basically _groping_ him! Judai buried his face in the others back, trying to hide his bright red face.

This action caused Johan to blink and look over his shoulder at Judai, confusion clear on his face. "You alright Judai? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked. Judai shook his head back and forth, his face still jammed in the others back. The bluenette just chuckled and shook his head back and forth, beginning to make his way towards the ladder. Once he reached it, he stopped and once again turned as best he could to talk to Judai. "Alright, Ju-Chan. I'm going to need both hands to get out, so you gotta hold on tight, okay?" The only answer that the Gem Beast wielder got was for the others legs to tighten around his waist, and for his arms that were around Johan's neck to tighten slightly. A small smile made its way onto Johan's lips as he started to climb. "Tell me if you feel yourself letting go, or if I'm going to fast, alright?" once again, the only answer Johan got was for Judai to nod against his back.

Slowly but steady, Johan made his way up the ladder, going at a pace that wasn't rushing them, but wasn't taking them at a snails pace either. Johan would constantly be telling Judai that they were "almost there…" or asking "You doing alright?". Luckily, there were able to make it out of the well in one piece. As soon as they reached the top, Johan kneeled on the ground for a few moments, before standing up straight and began walking back towards the school, Judai still on his back.

After walking out in the clear afternoon air for a few minutes, Johan heard a faint noise come from Judai. "Hm?" He asked, turning his head slightly, not falling out of step while he continued to walk.

"…I said… Why…?" Judai asked, rather timidly, his face still buried in Johan's back.

"Why…what, Judai?" Johan asked.

"…Why did you follow me…? Why did you…help me…?" the brunette questioned, sounding like he was on the verge of crying again. The questions caused Johan's eyebrows to furrow as he slowed down slightly, concentrating more on talking to Judai then walking by this point.

"What do you mean 'why' Judai? Why wouldn't I come out and help my best friend?"

"…I thought you would…You know… Be off with Jim right now…" Judai said so quietly that Johan had to strain to hear it. But once he was sure of what Judai said, Johan said as he looked up at the trees, trying to see the afternoon sky as he walked.

"You see? This is why I tried to talk to you earlier, but you ran off before I could tell you." Johan said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Tell me…What…?" Judai asked, his head finally rising off of the others back and onto Johan's shoulder, making it easier for them to talk. Much to Judai's surprise, Johan smiled a wide smile.

"What you saw was me making an ass out of myself. I fell on top of Jim. The stupid idiot said something that embarrassed me, so I took a step the wrong way, lost my balance and ended up falling on top of him." As he continued speaking, Johan's smile turned into a nervous toothy grin. "So there's nothing going on between me and Jim outside of friendship! You totally misunderstood!"

"So…Wait…" Judai said, blinking his big brown eyes as he looked at the side of Johan's face, realization slowly hitting him. "…So if you don't love Jim… I said those things for nothing…And totally made a fool of myself for no reason…? Great!" Judai said, half headbutting Johan's back, all thoughts of depression now gone. "I'm the biggest idiot ever!" at that comment, Johan couldn't let out a hearty laugh. "Wait…" Judai said just above a whisper, more to himself than to Johan. "If you don't love Jim…then…" Judai's eyes once again widened as a thought occurred to him. If Johan didn't love Jim, then Judai still had a chance? Judai was so happy he could have jumped up and down.

"Wait what, Ju-Chan?" Johan asked, the nickname still going unnoticed by both teens. Well at least for now, anyways. Judai flushed, not realizing he had said that part out loud. He quickly scrambled his brain for a reply to that, not wanting to admit to what he had just discovered.

"…Um…Er… Wait! You said that Jim said something that embarrassed you earlier! What was it?" Judai said rather loudly, huffing slightly at the thought of Jim being mean to his Johan. This time, it was Johan's turn to blush. But despite the redness, Johan smiled a warm and kind smile.

"He said… That from where he was standing…It was kind of obvious…" Johan said fondly, that smile staying on his lips. Judai's head tilted to the side as he looked at Johan in confusion.

"How…What was obvious, Johan…?" Judai asked slowly.

"How obvious it was how I felt about you, Judai." Johan said, not hesitating in the slightest. Judai blushed once more as he stared at Johan in disbelief, hope filling his expression.

Before he could question the bluenette anymore, however, cries were heard as Judai finally noticed that him and Johan were fully out of the forest.

"ANIKI!!" Sho cried as he raced over to the two duelists. "We were so worried! Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Sho asked, getting a little frantic.

"He's alright, Sho." Johan said with a chuckle as he continued walking toward the main building, the others slowly coming into sight as he did. "I found him before anything really bad could happen. He just hurt his ankle, is all. Nothing Ayukawa-Sensai can't fix with some pain killers and some wrapping!" he said, giving the other an assuring smile. The smile and words seemed to work as all of the panic in Sho drained right out of him.

"Well that's good!" Sho said, looking back from Johan to Judai, who still looked a little dumfounded from what Johan had said. "You were both gone so long we were getting worried!" Judai shook his head from side to side, giving Sho a wide smile himself.

"No worries, Sho! I'm totally fine! I'll be better once I get some painkillers in me!" Judai side, giving the other a thumbs up.

"Oh no you don't, Judai!" Johan said with a huff. "You're staying in bed for at least a day! You're not walking at all!"

"Johan!" Judai said, half whining as he poked at Johan's head. "I hate lying in bed all day!"

"Well then you shouldn't have fallen down a hole! If you had just listened to me, none of this would have happened!"

"Ya well… I got nothing." Judai physically deflated as they reached the rest of the GX group, a pout forming on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. Johan and the others laughed rang out as they made their way to the infirmary, Judai still pouting all they way.

--

By the time lunch time came around the next day, Judai was still in the infirmary, having been instructed by Ayukawa as well as all of his friends that he was to stay in there for a little while longer, just until the swelling in his ankle went down. To Judai's dismay, that meant that he couldn't even walk around to use the bathroom on his own, let alone go to classes or duel. Judai hated sitting still.

So as a result for having to stay in the nurses office all day, Judai let out what was probably his millionth sigh that day. He was just so BORED. He would rather have been in Chrono's class then be in this white room.

"Why me!" Judai whined to the air. "I get why I have to be stuck in this stupid bed all day… but to be stuck in it and be alone? Why!"

"Because everyone else has class, silly!" came the musical voice of Johan from the door. Judai quickly pouted as he looked away from his best friend, not wanting to admit that he was right.

"Well at least one of you could have skipped some class to keep me company!" Judai said with a huff. Johan laughed as he made his way over to Judai's bedside, sitting down carefully near the others injured ankle.

"That's what I'm doing now, Judai." Johan smiled as he gently took the others foot, lightly rubbing the swollen area.

"Ya well—Wait… What?" Judai asked, tilting his head to the side as he blinked his bright brown eyes. "You're skipping something now?"

"Well… Technically I have lunch right now. But I only have two classes after that, and I'd rather be here with you then go there. So that's exactly what I'm doing." The bluenette smiled one of his brightest and widest smiles at Judai, causing the others heart to flutter and Judai's stomach to do back flips. Judai couldn't help but return that same dazzling smile, his own having less shine then Johan's, in his opinion.

"My hero." Judai said through a laugh. Judai then shifted slightly closer to the wall, patting the spot on the bed next to him, signaling for Johan to come up and sit with him. Johan complied and set the others foot down gently, sitting down next to Judai. The funny and good natured air that had been around the pair moments before was slowly covered by a tense air, neither boy looking at the other for those few moments. Judai bit his lip and took a deep breath, deciding he might as well ask. "…So… About what you were saying before Sho showed up yesterday…" Judai said much quieter then he would have liked.

Johan blinked a few times as the words processed in his mind. As soon as the scene replied in his mind and he remembered what was said, a low and warm chuckle arose from his chest as one of his arms wrapped around Judai's shoulders in a comforting and warm embrace. After only a moments hesitation, Judai relaxed into said embrace, a sigh of content leaving his lips. "I stand by what I said. I'm not taking anything back, no matter what you said, Ju-Chan." Another blush made its way onto Judai's lips as he snuggles further into Johan, his arms making their way around the others waist.

"…Well… How do you feel… exactly…?" the Kuriboh user asked, just wanting to hear the words leave Johan's mouth before he came to any true conclusions, despite the fact that is was clearly obvious, even to Judai, by this point. Johan did nothing but chuckle at the question before he pecked the top of Judai's, resting his blue head on top of Judai's just after the light kiss.

"I love you, Judai. I thought that you would have realized this by now." He said through another chuckle. Judai pouted as he lightly whacked Johan's leg.

"I just wanted to hear you say it!" Judai said, completely flustered. Judai looked up as best he could, trying to get a better view of Johan. "…I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday…Forgive me?" he asked, looking absolutely adorable in Johan's eyes. Johan smiled as he gave the other a chastise kiss on the forehead, smiling down lovingly at Judai as he did.

"Already forgiven, Judai." He said in a light whisper.

"Good!" Judai said, a slight huff once again coming from his lips. "And just so you know…" Judai shifted slightly, quickly capturing Johan's lips with a warm and long kiss before pulling away, blushing slightly in embarrassment while Johan just blinked at Judai, not expecting him to do that. "…I love you too…" Johan blinked a few more times before he grinned a wide grin and hugged Judai tightly.

"You're too cute, Judai! Do you know that? You're too adorable for words!" The Gem Beast wielder buried his face in the others hair, taking in every last scent of the brunette. "…And that's one of the things I love about you the most…" Judai blushed once more as he snuggled closer into Johan's chest, wrapping his arms around the others back, not wanting to let go ever again.

"…And I love you too…Johan." Judai smiled as he hugged Johan, happier then he had been a long while.

--

*HEADDESK* MOTHER OF FUCK. I wanted this done on Sunday for Valentines Day! And look how tell that turned out! T__T Oh well. I've been busier on my winter break then I thought I would be. Oh well! I've been staying up till like...*looks at clock* 3 to get this chapter DONE. I meant to get this up last night…But my friends slept over after a day out and ya....*sweatdrop* Long story short the only thing I did was pass out at 5 and get tackled into waking up at 1. *sweatdrop* ANYWAYS. I hate how this chapter ended -.- I couldn't think of a good way to end it and I wanna sleep. And at least its an extra long chapter! :D

AND I KNOW I PROMISED A LEMON. DON'T YELL AT ME FOR "FORGETTING". The ending turned out much fluffier then I thought it would. So the lemon would just seem forced and random if I put it in here. And that's why I'm making one more chapter! :O All for a lemon~ Hurry? XD And don't worry! That one won't take a year to get out! Promise! I'm gonna make people force me to write and get it out! We'll see how that goes XD

Sorry for any grammar issues or spelling. Like I said, most of this was written late at night when I'm half asleep. But I think I got most, if not all of em.

Review if you're still out there? ;__; I'll love you forever!

~Angel~


End file.
